minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Upside-Down Dimension
The Upside-Down Dimension is a Dimension found in Orangecraft. It appears as a regular world, but flipped entirely upside-down. Gravity works just like regular Minecraft gravity, meaning falling to your death is easy. Players who spawn in the world spawn on the border of their portal, and must build bridges underneath them to get places. Falling will drop the player into the Overworld, near their portal. It is recommended to build a portal near water for this reason. Appearance Biome The Upside-Down Dimension uses a special generation algorithm coded into the Upside-Down Plains biome. This is the only biome that currently generates in the Upside-Down Dimension. It generates much like a regular plains biome aside from the vertically reversed world generation, and the foliage uses the jungle colormap, making the entire dimension's plants a bright green. In addition, the sky is a blue-green hue and the clouds generate beneath the world. Blocks All different blocks in this dimension are a vertically flipped form of their overworld counterparts. List of Custom Blocks *Upside-Down Grass Block *Upside-Down Grass *Upside-Down Poppy *False-Gravity Water *Upside-Down Fence List of Normal MC Blocks *Dirt *Logs (Wood) *Wooden Planks *Cobblestone *Stone *Ores *Leaves *Stairs *Infested stone (silverfish monster egg) *Infested wood (termite monster egg) Structures Upside-Down Villages spawn in this dimension regularly, made of regular overworld materials. Farms are replaced with upside-down poppy fields. Mobs Very few mobs spawn naturally in the Upside-Down Dimension, leaving the world feeling barren, lonely, and empty, almost to the point of being unnerving at times. The most common creatures are bats, the only passive mobs equipped to traverse the dimension when it was first released. Rarely, skirons may spawn and attack the player with their deadly wind breath, which can easily knock the player off of precarious ledges. Additionally, infested blocks generate in the world, allowing the player to encounter silverfish and termites. Bat.png|Bat Skiron.PNG|Skiron|link=Skiron Silverfish.png|Silverfish (Infested blocks only) Termite.png|Termite (Infested blocks only)|link=Termite Unknown.png|''???'' Portal BOS = Block of Sapphire WB = Water Bucket Trivia *Upside-Down blocks mined in the Upside-Down dimension drop their regular block equivalent. **The exception to this is False-Gravity Water, which can be taken and placed in the overworld for anti-gravity water. *When a regular block is placed, if it has an Upside-Down version, that version will replace the normal version. **This happens with dirt as well as other blocks, but the effect is invisible as Upside-Down Dirt looks exactly the same. Its only difference is that it generates Upside-Down Grass instead of regular grass. **Once again, the exception to this is False-Gravity Water. Regular water is placeable and usable as regular water, which can be useful to stop the player from falling out of the dimension. *Caves in this dimension are generally wider in diameter and large, open caverns connecting multiple caves together are more common than in the overworld. **In addition, cave noises are generally darker and creepier than in the overworld. *Sometimes, when players venture thousands of blocks from their portal, claims have been made of the presence of a giant flying serpent that appears at the boundaries of the player's render distance before moving back into the distance. These claims are unverified and may not be true. Category:Dimensions Category:Sad's Fanon Adopted Articles